Determination
by Celestial Starlet
Summary: Lucas awakes to an empty mansion. It turns out that Porky has stolen all of the other Brawlers to make his army! Lucas realizes that he's going to have to safe them all. To do so, he must have a lot of determination... ONE-SHOT


**Author's Note- **This is for Lunar Legends. Sorry about the wait! Also, the abduction part is an inside joke between us. Don't ask. Please enjoy it, and please review!

Lucas awoke to a sense of eeriness. At first he couldn't tell why, but upon listening to the outside sounds, he realized there _were _no outside sounds. No Marth gloating about his looks, no Donkey Kong crashing into things, no Ness- Lucas shot up in bed. He could not hear Ness snoring in the bunk above him. Lucas threw back the covers in Ness's bed, praying that he would find Ness sleeping there, but to no avail. Ness wasn't there.

Lucas ran out into the hallways of the Brawler's mansion. Sprinting up and down, he looked into every room, searching for somebody, anybody. Nobody was there.

Next, Lucas went to the kitchen, wondering if they were all eating breakfast. Flying down the stairs, he told himself that it would be okay; they would be there. Ness would smile and say to Lucas that he didn't need to worry. Filled with hope, Lucas pushed open the kitchen doors, ready to find the other Brawlers. Lucas dashed inside. There was not anybody there to greet him good morning. Not even the coffee pot was brewing coffee for the Brawlers, which was the sure sign that there were Brawlers nearby.

Where was everybody?

Filled with panic, Lucas turned around. He sprinted to the nearest window and peered outside. Lucas then sharply inhaled. Outside, Porky, one of Lucas's least favorite enemies, was waiting. Not wanting to be seen, Lucas quickly ducked.

What was Porky doing there? Had he kidnapped the other Brawlers? Why hadn't he gotten Lucas, too? If Porky had gone through the trouble of taking the Brawlers, why was he hanging out? What did Porky want to do with any of them? The Brawlers were strong; they could easily take on Porky and his army. Speaking of Porky's army… Where were they? Quickly, Lucas stole a peek outside. He saw none of Porky's army, but upon looking at Porky, whose back was to the mansion, Lucas could tell he was holding something.

It was then Lucas saw the red hat on the ground. To be more specific, Ness's red hat was on the ground. "Not okay," Lucas breathed.

The realization struck Lucas like someone had slapped him. Porky's army obviously left him, and now Porky was recruiting the Brawlers. He had kidnapped them in the middle of the night so that they would not know what was going on until it was too late. Porky was going to brainwash them all.

Lucas sat there, wondering what he could do. He couldn't get help. Lucas could not escape, either. That left battling Porky… Lucas felt tears burn his eyes. How could he do it? Lucas was the underdog, the one that everyone had teased, the one that always lost. He was the one that was always too scared to even try. Thoughts of everyone telling him he wasn't good enough to be a Brawler echoed in his head. Lucas couldn't save himself.

Ness's red hat suddenly flashed in his mind. If not for himself, Lucas had to battle Porky for Ness, for all of the other Brawlers.

He looked back outside. Porky was so tall, and so strong… Instead of feeling fear, Lucas felt something else. The emotion was strong, and it took up every ounce of his being. He _had _to save Ness. And Lucas was going to do so. He wanted to prove everyone wrong. For the first time, Lucas was determined.

Gathering up all of his strength, Lucas stood. He went upstairs to get his Rope Snake. After scattering his belongings looking for it, he saw something that shouldn't have been there. Lucas blinked. It was a Smash Ball. What was it doing here? Gingerly, Lucas picked it up. He had never used one before, but it could come in handy. Stuffing it into his pocket, Lucas found his snake and headed outside.

Once at the door, Lucas thought things over. There was no way he could do this. He was not fast or strong enough. He was not brave enough. But… What about Ness? Ness would do this for him; Lucas had to at least try to do the same.

Swallowing, Lucas put a shaking hand on the door knob and opened it. The first thing he heard was a loud noise, like a machine. The first thing Lucas saw was a huge, spider-like mechanism ahead of him.

Lucas approached Porky, but Porky did not realize that the little psychic was there. Porky was not facing him; Lucas had to get his attention. Lucas took in a wavering breath and opened his mouth to speak, but all words left him when he came close to the towering Porky and his machine. "Uh…"

Porky turned at the sudden sound and let out a laugh. He seemed to think it was quite hilarious that Lucas had come to take him on. It was then that Lucas saw a small lump in his peripheral vision. He didn't have to look twice to see that his friend was out cold. "Not okay," Lucas said, praying that his voice didn't falter.

Porky laughed again, but he geared up his machine. With a loud _swish!, _one of the long, metal, spider legs rose. Lucas gulped. It looked heavy, and it looked sharp.

It came crashing down. Lucas jumped out of the way last minute. The shockwave that came from the impact shook Lucas violently. This was going to be hard, but, then again, who said it was going to be easy?

Lucas got out his snake and threw it at one of the legs. It latched on, and Lucas gave it a yank. The machine fell onto its side. Lucas smiled despite himself. Maybe it was going to be easier than he thought.

Porky got up, and through the window of the machine, Porky looked _mad. _They continued to play dodge-the-enemy, or hit-the-Brawler in Porky's case. Lucas continued to move out of the way, and he would hit the machine with the snake or one of his psychic powers. Porky crashed down again and again.

After a few falls, Porky got back up, but he stopped trying to knock down Lucas. He lifted another one of the legs, but instead of moving in to squash Lucas, a laser shot out at him. For one strange moment, Lucas thought it looked like he was going to be abducted. Narrowly, Lucas dodged the laser. He, however, forgot about the leg.

Time slowed down, it seemed. Many thoughts ran through Lucas's head. _It's going to hit my head in… I'm going to die. Everyone was right; I'm not good at anything. But Ness… He's going to die too. If he was in my place, he'd try to get out of this mess. But how… How can I win?_

Without even thinking, Lucas gathered up all of his strength and shouted, "PK freeze!" The move hit Porky's machine dead-on, and Lucas pushed himself out of the way. The leg that was going to hit Lucas was frozen, and Lucas pulled out his Rope Snake. It latched onto the leg, and with all of Lucas's might, he pulled it hard. Porky's weight transferred to the leg, and the huge machine started to slip. With one final tug, the machine came crashing down.

Stuffing his hand into his pocket, Lucas grabbed the Smash Ball. He broke it open, and then Lucas felt all of his psychic powers pulse through his body. "PK…" _This is for you, Ness. _"STARSTORM!"

The stars, well, started to storm down on Porky and his machine. With each hit, Lucas heard a gear breaking, or a shout from Porky. With the final hit, Porky's machine split into two pieces, revealing Porky. Not wanting to accept defeat, Porky turned and ran far, far away…

Lucas was exhausted. He didn't realize how tiring it was to brawl… Unconsciousness began to overcome him, but not before he heard cheers coming from all of the saved Brawlers. Right before he collapsed, Lucas felt Ness's hand on his shoulder and say, "Okay."


End file.
